Family is Everything
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: A different version os season 6. Someone from Chris's future comes to the past in need of help and safety. A time goes on, secrets are revealed, a new life is born, new demons attack, and an unknown danger threatens the future. more summary on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is the small character profile for this story. After the profile will be the summary and the first chapter.

CHARACTER PROFILE:

Piper: Molecular Immoblization, Molecular Combustion. Piper Halliwell is the eldest sister and witch. The wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of Wyatt (and eventually, Chris and Charlie). Also the grandmother of Baby Ryan.

Leo: Whitelighter. Leo Wyatt is the Husband of Piper Halliwell and father of Wyatt (and eventually, Chris and Charlie). Also the grandfather of Baby Ryan.

Baby Wyatt: Force-field, Unlimited of Unknown powers ( some might come up later in the story). The Twice-Blessed Child born from Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt.

Adult Evil Wyatt (Future Wyatt): Same description as Baby Wyatt, only he is Evil. Does not know he is uncle to Baby Ryan. Brother to Chris and Charlie.

Phoebe: Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy. Phoebe Halliwell is the sister of Piper and Paige. Aunt to Wyatt and eventually Chris and Charlie. Great-aunt to Baby Ryan.

Paige: Orbing, Tele-Orbing. Half-Whitelighter and half-witch, Paige Matthews is the youngest of the Charmed ones. Aunt to baby Wyatt and eventually Chris and Charlie. Great-aunt to Baby Ryan.

Chris: Orbing, Telekinesis, Telepathy ( Only with Charlie), Molecular Combustion (will come later in the story). Twin Brother of Charlie, Christopher "Chris" Perry. He came from the future to save Baby Wyatt. Uncle to Baby Ryan.

Charlie: Orbing, Cryokinesis, Telepathy (Only with Chris), Levitation (Will come later in the story). Twin Sister to Chris, Charlotte "Charlie" Kent. Wife to Ryan Kent. Came from the future for safety.

Baby Ryan: Orbing, Molecular Immoblization, Invisibility, X-Ray. Son to Ryan and Charlie Kent. Nephew to Wyatt and Chris. Will be born in the past.

Ryan: Invisibility, X-Ray. The Dead husband of Charlie. A witch killed by Evil Wyatt in the future to protect his wife and unknown son.

Story Summary

A different version of Season 6. Someone from Chris's future comes to the past in need of help and safety. As time goes on, secrets are revealed, a new life is born, new demons attack, and an unknown danger threatens the future. As the tears are shed and laughter pierces the awkard silence, a family is formed.

Chapter 1

"What?!"

"You heard me, Phoebe" Leo said.

"I did not send you to Valhalla, Leo!" Chris said "God, how many times do we have to go through with this?"

Leo turned from Phoebe to Chris. "As many times ad needed to get to the truth."

"You want the truth? I gave you the truth" Chris said.

Leo made a threatening step towards Chris and raised a closed fist.

"Stop it! Would you two just stop it!?" Piper cried "We have been listening to this everyday and i am fed up with it!" As Piper said the last word, a nearby lamp exploded. "Leo, you do not come barging in through breakfast just so you can take a whack at Chris." Piper said pointing to Chris.

"But Piper..." Leo said.

"No buts." Piper said firmly.

Leo sighed. He looked at Piper then to Chris before he orbed out.

"Thank you Piper" Chris said.

"I didn't do it for you. I'm just tired of all this." Piper said.

Chris nodded as Phoebe and Paige comforted Piper.

"Piper, I'll clean this up. Chris, can you help me please?" Paige offered.

But Chris didn't answer. His head was cocked to one side as if he was listening to something.

"_Chris"_

Chris shook it off thinking it was nothing, just his imangination.

"Sorry, what?" Chris asked Paige.

"I said, could you help me with this?" Paige repeated.

"Oh, sure" Chris responded. It was the least he could do since he was involved in some way. He moved towards the broken lamp. As he was picking up one of the big pieces, he heard it again.

"_Chris"_

Chris paused, looking up at the ceiling.

"_Chrissy"_

He dropped the piece of shard he was holding and bolted up the stairs leaving in his wake, three confused women. Chris ran into the attic with the sisters behind him.

"Charlie!" Chris cried, rushing to the young girl laying on the middle of the attic floor with an arrow protruding from her stomache. Chris sat beside Charlie, the young girl, and held her.

Behind Chris, appeared the Darklighter. Before the Darklighter could raise his bow, he was blown up by Piper. Chris looked at Piper, and the girls gasped as they have never seen Chris cry or look really scared.

"Chris" a small and weak voice said. Chris looked down at the young girl.

"Charlie" He whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"He killed him. He caught us and he killed him. Chris, he killed Ryan." She cried.

Chris looked at Charlie, knowing how painful it was for her. "Ok, Charlie. I need you to sit up." He helped Charlie sit up. "This is gonna hurt."

Charlie nodded. As the girls watched, Chris, using his Telekinesis, broke the feathered end of the arrow. Bringing up one hand while holding Charlie up with the other, Chris pushed his hand forward and forced the poisioned arrow out, making Charlie scream. When the arrow was completly out, she collasped against Chris, passed out.

"Charlie? Charlie!? No, no, no..." Chris cried.

Silence intruded as The Charmed Ones watched Chris cry. They themselves were crying as well.

Chris looked up to the ceiling and called out for the one person who could help her.

"LEO! Please, Leo, I need you!" Chris cried out loud.

No orbs came.

"Damn it Leo! My sister is going to die if you don't get your ass down here!" yelled Chris.

Piper was propelled into action the moment she heard the word "sister". Piper called out for Leo and Leo finally came.

"Yes, Piper" Leo asked.

"Heal her, now!" Piper commanded, pointing to Chris behind Leo.

Leo turned around and went towards Chris. He kneeled down and put his hands over the injured girl. After a few seconds, the healing glow came. Few more moments went by before Charlie's wound healed.

"Why did it take so long" Chris tearfully asked.

Slightly moved by Chris's tears, he answered. "She wasen't the only one I had to heal."

"What? What does that mean?" Paige asked Leo. But it was Phoebe who answered.

"She's pregnant."

Piper gasped as Leo stood up and went over to Piper to comfort her. Chris looked at his sister, who had a calming look on her face as if she was sleeping.

"Piper,can I put her in your room?" Chris asked.

"Sure, you can." Piper nodded.

Orbs surrounded Chris and Charlie as the sisters and Leo watched.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue and white orbs filled the room as Chris and Charlie, in his arms, appeared. Chris layed his sister on Piper's bed. He layed down next to her and simply looked at her. Even though Charlie was a girl and his twin, she lookes almost exactly like Chris. Brown, wavy, hair that reached just past her shoulders. They both had the exact same eye colors. Chris fell asleep as he looked at her.

Few hours after Chris fell asleep, Charlie woke up. She looked around the room unsure of where she was until her eyes landed on Chris. Charlie smiled, knowing in some way that she was home.

"Chris" Charlie whispered.

Chris slowly woke up. He smiled at Charlie. They hugged each other.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Chris asked, still holding onto Charlie.

"I found out after you had left and right before we were caught. Ryan never knew" Charlie said, tears making a trail down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Charlie" Chris said, pulling her close to him for another hug. "You're gonna get him back. I promise you that"

"Thank you Chris" Charlie said, wiping her tears away "You know Chris, this is probably not the right time to say this, but i'm hungry."

Chris laughed. He pulled her off the bed and led her out of Piper's room.

-Cut to kitchen-

Piper was making some lunch as Phoebe and Paige was sitting at the table. Leo had already left, needing to attend to his charges.

"You know, I wonder who this Ryan was." Paige said.

"I don't know, but it was definatly somebody she loved." Phoebe said.

"He was my husband." Charlie said, entering from behind Chris, into the kitchen. The sisters looked at them as they came in.

"You guys, this is Charlie, my sister" Chris said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Charlie." Piper said, "are you hungry?"

"Yes, starving"Charlie answered.

"I'm Phoebe and this is Paige" Phoebe said "I hope you don't mind my saying this, but you guys look awfully alike."

"We're twins" Both Chris and Charlie said at the same time. Everybody smiled at that.

"Here you go, Charlie" Piper said , handing her a plate of food. Charlie thanked her and sat down and started eating.

"Could you tell us about Ryan?" Paige asked.

"Paige!" Piper said.

"What? Oh, don't tell me you weren't curious about him" Paige said.

"Actually I don't mind too much." Charlie said. "He was handsome, black hair and brown eyes. He was extremely polite and very protective. He was also a witch."

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked, already engrossed.

"Yea, Invisibility and X-Ray." Charlie said.

"He sounds wonderful" Piper said.

"He was" Charlie smiled sadly. Chris took her hand and held it..

"Do you have any powers?" Paige asked.

"Uh... she can orb" Chris said.

"Chris, c'mon, we know you're a witch" Phoebe said. Off of Chris's surprised look, " Have you ever heard of a whitelighter who couldn't heal? No? So we figure that you're a witch"

"Chris! You didn't tell them that you were a witch too?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Chris said. "You know why!"

Charlie sighed. "I have Orbing, Cryokinesis, and Telepathy, but that is only cause we're twins" Charlie said.

"And I have Orbing, Telekinesis, and Telepathy" Chris said.

"What do you mean by only cause we're twins?" Piper asked

"We can't read other people's mind, only each other" Chris explained.

At that moment a baby's cry screamed through the air.

"That will be my son, Wyatt." Piper said.

"_Wyatt?"_ Charlie asked Chris.

"_Yea, don't worry. He's a baby right now. He can't hurt you."_ Chris said, reassuring her.

Charlie swollawed the last bite of her food. As she looked at Chris, there was a scream then a crash. The four of them orbed up to Wyatt's room. Phoebe was with Paige. The moment they arrived, they saw an unconscious Piper behind Wyatt's shield.

"Hey!" Phoebe shouted, distracting the demon who was in the room.

The demon looked away from Wyatt as he formed a fire ball. He threw the ball at Phoebe who levitated in time.

"Lamp!" Paige called out and threw her hand towards the demon.

The demon ducked. "Nice try, Witch!" he laughed.

Charlie stepped forward and as the demon watched, brought up her right hand and blew on it, creating a blast of cold frost that quickly encased the demon in ice.

Phoebe and Paige went over to Wyatt and Piper. Piper had woken up in time to see Charlie's display of power. Piper stood up, with Wyatt on her hip and blasted the demon.

Piper stepped over to Charlie and Chris. "Thank you" she said to Charlie.

Charlie nodded as Chris held her. Everybody went back to the kitchen.


End file.
